


Double Trouble

by TaurusPixie



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gore, Graphic Violence, Horror, Humor, Lore Exploration, Occult, Parenthood, Romance, Secrets, Slow Burn, Strong Language, Supernatural - Freeform, Time Travel, Vampire Children, Vampires, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurusPixie/pseuds/TaurusPixie
Summary: A routine mission takes an unexpected turn when Seras stumbles across two little vampires admist the chaos. To make matters worse, they keep insisting that Seras is their mother. But just where did they come from? Can Seras step up to take care of them and get them back to where they came from? More importantly, can she keep Alucard from finding out?
Relationships: Alucard/Seras Victoria
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	1. A Strange Find

"Officer Victoria, we need back-up. I repeat: we need back-up. Over," came the static voice of one of the vampire's fellow soldiers from her communicator. Seras pressed the device further against her ear and frowned, gripping her gun even tighter in her other hand. The panic in his voice was obvious, though she had no idea why. This was just a simple routine ghoul mission. She wasn't even sure why she had been sent on this mission in the first place.

"Lieutenant Hirst, are you there?" Seras called into the device, but the only further response she was met with was static. It sent a shiver up her spine. Something else was in there. This wasn't the simple ghoul mission like she had thought. Her throat tightened as she wished that her master was here right now. But Seras couldn't keep being a coward. Her fellow soldiers needed her.

Taking a deep breath, Seras made her way from her guarding post around the perimeter of the abandoned warehouse and stepped further into its grounds. The air was heavy with fog, creating an orange glow as the distant streetlamps reflected off the water droplets. There was a few centimetres of snow covering the ground like a dusting of icing sugar. Seras followed the footsteps left behind by the soldiers, biting her lip in concentration as she did her best to stretch her senses, trying to pick up on anything unusual.

The sound of gunfire had died down a long time ago, and not a single groan of a ghoul could be heard. But yet Seras could still sense a threatening presence. Its power was almost suffocating. Whatever it was, it was far stronger than what she was. Thinking about calling upon her master's help, Seras suddenly froze before she could reach her communicator as she caught the scent of blood. It was enough to send her starved body into a near frenzy, but she pushed down the monster within her. She would not give in to bloodlust! These were her fellow soldiers! She couldn't give up on them! She couldn't – wouldn't – hurt them!

"Hello?" the young vampire called out as she made her way through the destroyed entrance.

No reply.

An old reception area stood before her, covered in dust, mud and graffiti. Crude drawings and occult symbols decorated the stone walls, clearly created by kids in an attempt to scare off any future visitors to the site. Seras rolled her eyes, reminded of her police officer days, arresting vandals that gave her nothing but lip. She was glad that she no longer had to deal with those kinds of chavs. No. Now she just had to deal with the undead and the supernatural.

Seras gulped before focusing her senses on trying to find her comrades. The warehouse was completely silent except for the odd creak of metal in the cold, winter air. The scent of blood was growing stronger and stronger. Her entire body burned with yearning. She had to shake her head to force herself to focus. Oh her master was going to have a field day taunting her over her weakness.

Growling to herself, the young vampire pressed on, always keeping her gun at the ready as she carefully rounded corners, her blue eyes now a glowing red from the scent of blood. Her vampire senses allowed her little trouble when making her way through the darkness. There wasn't a single shine of torchlight from the other soldiers, and nothing but static continued to echo from her communicator. It was like something out of a horror movie, and it was very foreboding.

Her footsteps barely made a sound as she climbed up a set of stairs that led towards the back of the warehouse. Ghoul bodies lay scattered before her, showing that her soldiers had fought their way through this direction. The stench of death and decay hung in the air, and the draculina almost choked on it while her vampire side was positively wild with desire and glee. She kept her cool though, pushing the plastic flaps that covered one of the doorways aside to enter what looked like old offices. A few desks littered the grounds, along with chairs that remained either intact and covered in dust by the desks, or they had been flung around the room, some of them broken into a few pieces.

The glow of a streetlamp shone through the smashed glass of the window, and Seras felt her blood run cold as she sensed that she wasn't alone in the room. She gasped in fear, flinging herself around so that her body was facing the threat, gun raised and ready for battle. However, she quickly froze at the scene that greeted her. The female vampire blinked. Then she blinked again. Yet the image before her refused to fade.

A little girl was sat with her back towards her, her long straight black hair flowing out behind her like a cape. She wore a long dress, but Seras could not determine the colour or any designs upon the attire as it was covered almost completely in crimson blood. The girl was kneeled down, facing a body, but Seras barely registered it; she was too captivated by the child.

No doubt sensing her presence, the girl appeared to jump slightly before turning around, her red eyes locking on Seras as thousands of emotions flickered through them: confusion, apprehension, excitement, disgust, something that Seras didn't quite recognised before they finally fully settled on confusion again. In response, Seras raised her gun, pointing it at the child. She wasn't human, that much was clear. But what was the draculina supposed to do? Without a doubt, this was the powerful creature she had sensed, but… she was a _child._

Who was she? What was she doing here? Seras subtly sniffed the air and the child did the same as she stood up, never once taking her eyes off Seras. Now that she was standing and facing the draculina, Seras could finally determine more information about her. Shockingly, the girl appeared to be no more than three years of age. She looked so tiny and delicate. Her black bangs almost fell entirely over her eyes as she watched and waited. Her lips were parted slightly, revealing tiny fangs that peaked out ever so slightly. Her skin was as white as the snow outside, and she had a chubby little face that Seras would have found adorable if it wasn't for the crazed look in the girl's eyes. It almost looked scarily familiar.

Seras was drawn out of her musings when the child sniffed the air again, appearing to grow more and more confused. She took one step forward, and Seras took one step back, never once lowering her weapon. Was this child the cause of all of this? She smelt like a vampire, but that was impossible! There was no such thing as vampire children… was there? Then again, it wasn't so long back that Seras thought vampires didn't exist at all…

"Mamă?" the girl spoke in a high pitched voice, sounding unsure as she continued to stare at Seras through narrowed eyes.

"Huh?" was all Seras could dumbly respond with.

The little girl approached, and Seras couldn't help but lower her gun, feeling rather disturbed that she had been pointing it at a mere child. Yet she refused to let her guard down. This could be some sort of trick after all. Sir Hellsing would definitely want to know about all of this. However, Seras could already feel a headache forming at the report that she would have to write on this, as was the Hellsing leader's obsession with paperwork.

The draculina was startled when the girl began talking in a language that Seras couldn't understand or recognise. She then stiffened as the child latched herself onto one of her legs, staring up at her with a bright, albeit crazed, smile. Seras flailed her arms, unsure of what to do. Her eyes finally broke free from the little girl's ensnarement to look at the bodies lying on the floor before her. She gasped as she caught sight of her comrades that had radioed her a mere few minutes ago. They lay in a pool of their own blood, their heads having been ripped off and strewn carelessly by the side of them.

Seras then looked down at the little girl in disbelief, starting to feel sick. The girl was looking back up at her, looking strangely frustrated as she remained clinging to her leg, her little fingers digging into the fabric of her stocking.

"Did… did you do this?" Seras finally brought herself to stutter out.

The girl finally beamed again and nodded proudly before pouting. "She got the humans first though." She turned and pointed towards the unconscious female freak she had been kneeling before earlier. "I knocked her out though. It was easy-peasy. _Freak scum!_ "

Seras then watched, dumbfounded as the little girl let go of her leg to kick the head of the unconscious vampire. Her eye twitched as the little girl sat back down again, looking as if she was playing with the body. She dug her fingers into the flesh of her abdomen, pulling out a string of intestine and twirling it between her fingers in fascination. Okay, Seras was now definitely sure she was going to throw up.

"You can come out now, I took care of them," the little girl sighed out before looking towards one of the cupboards pushed against the far wall.

The draculina's eyes widened as another little girl around the same age stepped cautiously out from behind the door. Her eyes too were red, and she smelt like a strong and powerful vampire. However, this one appeared much more timid. Her hair was fairer than anything Seras had ever seen, and it almost seemed to blend with her alabaster skin. She wore a red, sleeveless dress that fell to her knees where it flared out slightly. Black tights covered her legs and her feet were donned with black mary-janes.

"Are you sure?" the blonde girl asked, her voice soft and quiet, her eyes distracted by the bodies of the soldiers.

"Yes, look! I captured a freak!" the dark haired girl boasted as she pulled out what looked like a kidney from the vampire's mutilated abdomen, holding it towards the other girl.

The blonde girl didn't say anything as she accepted the other girl's gruesome gift. She stared at it in fascination before squeezing it until the organ popped in her hand, splattering blood and flesh everywhere. She giggled in response before she finally looked up and caught sight of Seras. The draculina could only stare as the blonde girl seemed to flinch back in shock before looking as confused as the other girl had done. However, she took less time to get over it as she too dashed forward and latched herself onto the same leg the other girl had done, practically cutting off her circulation.

"Mummy, I'm sorry! It wasn't our fault! I promise!" the blonde girl began sobbing.

The other girl rolled her eyes at the other girl's behaviour. "Stop snivelling, we're still alive, aren't we? I told you I could handle things, and mother's here now so everything is fine."

"Ummm…" Seras squeaked before pinching herself on her wrist.

The dark haired girl then giggled as she pulled the heart from the freak vampire's chest and crushed it within her grasp. The freak immediately turned to ash which the dark haired girl proceeded to kick before turning back to Seras, giggling again.

"But mummy, why do you look so silly?" she questioned.

"What?!" Seras finally felt herself snap.

"I told you she would be mad!" the blonde one cried out as she backed off slightly, her little body trembling before she pointed her finger towards the other girl. "It was her idea! She was the one who dared me to leave the nest!"

The dark haired girl gasped. "You grass! It was only a joke! You're the one who went and got yourself captured by that witch!"

"You're the one who decided to mess with her potions!"

"I didn't see you coming up with any bright ideas to get us out of there!"

They both then started yelling at each other in that unfamiliar language, and all Seras could do was stand there and gawp. Did they just call her what she thought they had? What the fuck was going on?! They must be confused. Maybe the freak vampire had done something to them. Had she turned the children herself? No, that couldn't be it. Their scent… it was pure vampire. A strong and powerful bloodline at that, reminding Seras of her master's scent and aura. Was this a trick? A test? Seras didn't know what the hell she was supposed to do.

"Officer Victoria!" someone yelled from behind, snapping the draculina out of her panicked thoughts.

The two girls froze as Seras' back-up finally arrived, all of them aiming their weapons in random directions before they caught sight of the massacre before them. Some of the rookies gagged while the veterans were more hardened towards such carnage. But the majority of them became confused when they caught sight of the two little girls. So Seras wasn't imagining things… they really were here…

"Who are they?" one of the soldiers demanded, aiming his gun at them.

"Victoria, explain yourself!" the superior officer demanded.

"I… ummm…" was all Seras could squeak before the two girls quickly darted behind her, clinging onto her skirt for dear life as they peered at the soldiers with fear, anger and suspicion.

The soldiers gasped at this and Seras could feel sweat trickling down her forehead as all weapons were aimed at them. She held up her hands in surrender, smiling awkwardly before moving one arm further up to rub the back of her neck. Where did she even begin?

"I… I don't know," the draculina explained. "I just found them here. I don't know who they are."

The two girls behind her stiffened before they glanced up at her in horror and confusion. The two of them sniffed at her again while all Seras could do was remain frozen. After they had finished smelling her they seemed satisfied with whatever they had discovered as they clung to Seras even tighter.

"What have you done to our mother?" the dark haired girl growled out.

The soldiers blinked at her. Then that's when the chuckles began.

"Why Victoria, I had no idea you had kids. How old were you when you had them? Fifteen? Sixteen?" one of them joked and that's all it took to set some of the others off into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Seras flushed before growling at them. "They're not mine! I have no idea what's going on here!"

"Mummy, please, it's me: Lily," the blonde girl begged, taking hold of Seras' gloved hand in her tiny one. Seras looked down at her and winced at the sight of tears that were once again forming in the little girl's eyes. Oh god. What was she meant to do?!

Smiling awkwardly, Seras crouched down to their level, setting her gun aside to maybe help them feel more at ease. "Look, I don't know what's going on here, but I'm pretty sure you're confused. I'm not your mother."

"Yes you are," the dark haired girl argued back, looking annoyed. "They've done something to you!" She pointed an accusing finger at the soldiers who laughed even louder.

"Can vampires even have kids?" one of the soldiers asked between chuckles.

"No they cannot!" Seras snapped back. "There's got to be some perfectly logical explanation to this!"

"Which is?" another soldier pressed.

Seras groaned. "I'm working on it!"

"Don't worry!" the dark haired girl proclaimed as she took hold of Seras' other hand. "We'll get you back home and fix this!"

"Girls, please, listen to me –"

"You probably just got your skull smashed in again," the dark haired girl mused.

More laughter came from the soldiers.

"But Luna, how are we even going to get home?" the blonde girl, Lily, questioned. "We don't even know where we are."

"Girls –"

The laughter grew louder again.

"I'll get us back!" Luna boasted.

"That's what you said last time!" Lily was growing more impatient. "We should just wait for father to find us."

"ENOUGH!" Seras yelled, practically vibrating the whole building and silencing everyone there. The two girls shrunk back slightly, averted their eyes as they clasped their hands behind their backs and bowed their heads. The soldiers instantly stopped laughing, glancing at Seras with a mixture of shock and fear. Meanwhile, Seras was busy fighting off a throbbing headache from the confusion of everything. She didn't care that she had just yelled and had probably frightened anyone within a five mile radius. She just wanted to get this sorted – fast!

She took a deep breath to calm herself. "So let me get this straight, your names are Lily and Luna, right?"

They both smiled and nodded, looking hopeful.

"You somehow escaped from wherever it is you were, got kidnapped by a witch, messed with some potions and somehow ended up here where you killed the freak vampire who had turned those soldiers into ghouls. And for some reason, you think I'm your _mother?_ " Her voice raised a few octaves at that last part.

"You are our mother," Lily replied, looking increasingly scared.

Seras sighed in frustration.

"Victoria, if I may," the captain interjected, "this might be some kind of trick? Maybe these two were dumped here to cause chaos and potentially kill us."

Seras frowned. "But if they're meant to kill us, why haven't they done it already?"

A few of the soldiers stepped back nervously while Luna looked up at Seras, tugging on the hand she was still latched onto.

"Can we mother? Can we kill them?" She bounced excitedly. "We've never got to kill a human before! Let alone get to see one!"

Seras' eye once again twitched. "No! There will be no killing anybody!"

Luna groaned in defeat.

The draculina supposed that was maybe one advantage to their delusions of her being their mother: it should mean that they'll listen to her. She hoped anyway… Luna definitely seemed to be the loose cannon out of the two of them. The images of her playing with the freak's entrails sent a shudder of disgust through her entire body. But maybe these two _were_ just children. They seemed to act like it, and they had seemed scared when the soldiers burst into the room. All of this was obviously needing to be sorted by somebody much more senior.

Sighing, Seras once again activated her communicator and radioed through to Sir Integra.

"Sir Integra, this is Officer Victoria, requesting assistance. Over."

All was quiet for a few moments before a familiar voice greeted them, only not the one Seras was hoping for.

"Sir Integra is currently in a meeting, Miss Victoria," came Walter's response. "Is there any way that I can be of assistance?"

"Ummm…" Seras tried to think of the best way to explain things. "We've found something on our mission. The freaks and ghouls have been taken care of and eliminated, but now we're at a bit of a loss what to do."

"Whatever do you mean? What have you found?" Walter asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure," Seras replied as she frowned down at the two girls who were tilting their heads in interest at the device in Seras' hands. "I think they're vampires, but I can't be one hundred percent. I think… I think they're just kids…"

Walter was silent for a few moments before he responded, sounding much more serious and on edge this time. "Are you sure? This isn't some type of trick or illusion?"

"I don't know, that's why I wanted some help. I don't know what to do. We can't just leave them here, and they seem to be lost and confused."

"It's okay, Miss Victoria, don't panic. Have they harmed you or any of the other soldiers?"

"No."

"Hmmm."

"I think… I think they might be child vampires…" Seras expressed her theory nervously.

"That's impossible, Miss Victoria."

"I know that! But it's the only explanation I've got that makes sense!"

"Of course we're vampires!" Luna exclaimed proudly.

Walter seemed to gasp at the sound of their voices, almost as if he hadn't believed Seras' story about them existing in the first place.

"Who turned them?" Walter demanded.

"I don't know –"

"We weren't turned," Lily spoke up, looking at them all like they were stupid.

"We were born vampires," Luna added.

"Seras is our mummy, Mr. Voice Man."

Seras cringed while Walter remained silent for a few moments.

"Miss Victoria?"

"It's not true, Walter!" Seras gasped out, her face turning red as the soldiers laughed at her again. "I don't know why, but they seem to think I'm their mother. Walter, I really don't know what to do. I mean, vampires can't have children, can they? I'm sure if I had kids, I would remember." She could feel herself growing even more flustered.

"I've heard rumours of vampire offspring during my time as a hunter… but I always thought they were just a myth…" Walter's voice trailed off, no doubt thinking back to his youth.

Seras squeaked in fear.

"Regardless though, I'm sure Sir Integra would like this fully investigated. We can't just leave them there as you said. Return to headquarters immediately Miss Victoria, and bring the children with you," Walter ordered.

"Yes, Walter," Seras replied before lowering her communicator and anxiously looking down at the two girls who were watching her every move. The two of them looked like lost puppies as they hung off her, clinging to her for what felt like dear life. They looked at her like she was their world, and Seras couldn't help but shudder in fear at that feeling… or was it even fear? No, that didn't quite seem to describe it. Whatever the feeling was, it was warmer than fear. However, the young vampire couldn't let that distract her as she turned back to the remaining soldiers.

"We are to return to Hellsing immediately," she repeated Walter's orders, "and we're taking these two with us."


	2. Explanations

Sniggers hovered in the air of the back of the truck as they made their way back to headquarters. As usual, Seras sat the furthest away from everybody else, only this time, two children clung to her arms, burying their faces against her as they had instantly fallen asleep as soon as they had gathered in the truck. Seras' face twitched every now and again, gritting her teeth as she tried to stop herself from scratching the smiles off every soldiers' face.

The two little terrors hadn't once let go of her, and the draculina was beginning to feel even more annoyed and suffocated. She tried to think of ways they could have mistaken her for their mother, but she was coming up blank. The best she could eventually come up with was that maybe she just looked like their mother, and that was why they were mistaken. After all, Luna had told her that she looked silly, much to Seras' chagrin.

Silly how? She didn't look silly. Did she?

Seras glanced down at her hands that were folded in her lap, once again trying her best to ignore the soldiers and the children sleeping soundly against her. Her thoughts travelled to the strange reactions she would likely get upon her return to base. Would they all laugh at her like the soldiers had done? Would Integra want the girls disposed of? For some reason, that thought really didn't sit well with her. After all, they were just children. They were born vampires; they never asked for this. Did Sir Integra know anything about vampire children?

The draculina couldn't help but sigh as she realised just how little she knew about her own kind. Sure, she was still just a fledgling and had not been a vampire for that long, but she knew next to nothing about the creature she had become. Master wasn't exactly the best of teachers. In fact, they rarely had much to do with each other, only occasionally accompanying each other on missions. Then their interactions would mainly consist of his teasing and Seras trying to please him as much as possible but to no avail. She was a useless vampire. Obviously that was why her master never bothered with her. No wonder he wanted her to drink his blood so badly that one time back in Ireland.

"Awww, isn't that cute; a monster and her demon spawn," one of the rookie soldiers mocked, snapping Seras out of her daydreaming.

Seras merely hissed in response, too tired and stressed to bother arguing back. Plus, she didn't want to wake Lily and Luna up. With them asleep, she could finally have some peace and quiet to think things through properly. She felt guilty that they had trusted her and followed her without question. Especially when she could very well be leading them to their imprisonment and death. But… they wouldn't be killed… right? Maybe Integra would just send her on a mission to locate their real parents and reunite them? That's all Seras could hope for anyway.

The truck then began to slow down, signalling their arrival back on Hellsing grounds. Seras' eyes tightened and she unknowingly held her breath, wishing that the journey could have lasted a little longer so she could have collected her thoughts better. She wasn't even sure what she was going to say. How was she going to explain this? She had no explanation. Would Integra even believe her? The soldiers seemed to be having trouble doing so.

As the truck came to a halt inside a darkened garage, the two girls began to stir next to her, blinking sleepily as they looked around, clinging to Seras' arms even tighter. Lily was obviously frightened, while Luna hid her fear well, merely looking apprehensive, but Seras could sense otherwise for some reason. It felt so strange to be able to read them so well when she had only just met them.

However, she had little time to ponder this new information when the soldiers began exiting the truck and going about their usual business. Seras stood, Luna clinging to her back while Lily slid down and held the draculina's hand as she hid behind her. The young vampire finally breathed again, inhaling deeply before stepping down from the back of the truck, meeting the grey, worried eyes of Walter as he waited for them. Seras held her breath again, terrified of the butler's reaction.

Immediately, the butler's eyes began scanning the girls that clung to the draculina. She could see his hands twitch, no doubt around his wires in case anything got out of hand. But his eyes also held some level of amusement, especially when catching the fed up expression on Seras' face. She felt like a climbing frame rather than a vampire right now. It was so humiliating, and Seras was just glad that her master wasn't here to see this. She would never hear the end of it otherwise.

"Good evening, Miss Victoria. I see you have made some new friends," the butler greeted her.

Seras rolled her eyes.

"Is that Mr. Voice Man?" Lily whispered as she tugged on Seras' hand to get her attention.

"Yes, my dear, but you may call me Walter." He bowed to her, and his soft tone seemed to make her feel a bit more at ease as she peered around Seras' leg to get a better look at him. Luna remained silent as she watched everything from over Seras' shoulder, her red eyes narrowing suspiciously at everything before she buried her face further into Seras' neck.

"And is this your sister?" Walter asked as he took notice of the movement from behind Seras' blonde hair.

Lily nodded shyly.

Walter crouched down so that he was more level with Lily who appeared to relax even more, though she still clung to Seras' leg. However she had no doubt taken an immediate liking to the Hellsing family butler. Everybody else did, including Seras. He was the most kind and understanding person she had ever met, and she couldn't help but look up to him as a father figure of sorts. He was certainly making Seras feel more at ease right now, taking control of the situation and trying to get to the bottom of what was going on for her.

"Who's the eldest?" he asked playfully.

"Me!" Luna yelled proudly from Seras' shoulder.

"We're twins," Lily corrected, glaring up at her sister.

"But I was born first! So I'm the eldest!" Luna stuck her tongue out, causing Walter to chuckle now that he could finally get a better look at the other vampire child.

"And just how old are you?" Walter continued to question them.

"Ten," they both answered at the same time.

Both Seras and Walter froze with shock. Ten? That couldn't be right! They both looked like toddlers. Granted they were intelligent and well-spoken toddlers, but they looked like toddlers nevertheless. The two of them were so tiny, barely reaching Seras' knees in height, and she wasn't exactly the tallest of people out there. Walter completely towered over them, and they looked like her master could easily squish them under his boot.

"T-ten?" Seras stuttered, unable to wrap her head around all of this.

Luna giggled. "Mummy, you have that funny expression on your face again." Her little hand closed Seras' mouth for her.

"So Miss Victoria is your mother?" Walter asked the million dollar question with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. Seras glared at him in response, but he ignored her.

The two girls nodded.

"Well then, you three had better follow me as there is someone who would like to meet you," Walter explained as he began leading them out of the garage and towards the main Hellsing manor house.

Seras gulped, but wordlessly followed. Luna slid down her back and grabbed hold of her other hand, seeming more at ease as they walked beside her. Despite how weird it felt, Seras couldn't bring herself to snatch her hands out of their grasp. They were practically babies after all… weird ten-year-old babies… But still, she wanted to help them feel as safe as possible. Her mind went back to the mutilated body of the freak vampire, wondering if that would be the fate of everyone if they should become upset. Seras certainly didn't fancy her chances.

The Hellsing grounds were relatively quiet as the evening shifts began. Most soldiers would be back in their barracks by now, and there was only the odd servant milling about and completing random chores. They cowered back slightly when they caught sight of Seras just like they always did, however, their eyes held a small level of interest as they noted the two little infants walking besides her. That interest then quickly turned to fear when they caught sight of their red eyes though.

They finally approached the all too familiar office door of Sir Integra, and Seras' fear finally began to consume her once again. In fact, she was probably more scared than the children right now. If she was still human, her heart would likely be beating in a frenzy right now. Instead, her chest merely constricted tightly as if a snake had trapped her within its coils. Hopefully any moment, Seras would wake up, and all of this would have just been one really strange nightmare.

No such luck though.

Walter knocked on the door before a familiar stern voice greeted them.

"Enter."

Walter opened the door, ushering the other three inside before Seras could think of some kind of escape. Sir Integra had always been slightly intimidating, but right now the draculina was absolutely terrified of her. How would she react to all of this? Would she think that Seras had orchestrated this whole thing and would have her executed? Would she harm the two girls? Panicking, Seras knew that she couldn't bring herself to let that happen, and instinctively, she pulled the two girls slightly more behind her.

"I understand that you have found something rather unusual, Police Girl," Integra began, taking a drag from her cigar. She remained seated as the full moon glowed behind her, creating an angelic aura around her form. Stacks of papers littered the desk as always, however they had now been long forgotten as her icy blue eyes bore directly into Seras, freezing her in place. "Do share your report."

Seras swallowed. "Umm… well… you see, Sir, I was guarding the perimeter just like you asked when the soldiers inside began calling for back-up. I went to investigate only to find them dead, along with the freak, and that's when I found these two." She gestured down to the two little vampires who were watching Sir Integra curiously.

The Hellsing leader finally seemed to take notice of them, and her eyes widened slightly, though she managed to maintain the majority of her poker face. The two girls clung even tighter to Seras again, and she couldn't help but rub soothing circles into their tiny hands in the hopes that they wouldn't go berserk and give Integra even more of a reason to have them destroyed.

After a long few moments of silence, Integra placed her cigar down in an ashtray before leaning forward and clasping her hands together in front of her so she could rest her chin on them. Her wide eyes narrowed once again, presenting the ever familiar cold and professional expression. Seras fought off the urge to shiver.

"Are they full-blooded vampires?" Integra asked.

"It would appear so, Sir." Walter bowed in respect as he answered. "But so far they appear to have posed no threat. They are very intelligent and appear to have a high degree of self-control."

"What makes you say that?" Integra continued to question.

"When I met them in the garage, I purposefully cut my hand with my wires to see how they would react."

Seras gasped upon learning this. She supposed she was too busy holding her breath in fear to have noticed. Otherwise Seras was sure that she would have been the most likely one to lose all control in that situation. Poor Walter trusted her and thought that she had been drinking her blood… The draculina cringed at her own stupidity and risky behaviour. Yet she just couldn't bring herself to drink properly. It felt weird and wrong. The medical blood tasted disgusting and cold, and no amount of encouragement or bullying from her master was going to change her opinion on that.

Just to be sure, Seras made sure she was properly holding her breath, now fully aware of the scent of blood in the air from her previous gasp of shock. This was certainly a trick that she used to her advantage in her starved state. Seras never thought she would be grateful for the ability to hold her breath indefinitely.

"They did not fall into a bloodlust, nor did they try to drink from me," Walter continued to explain.

"That's because mummy told us not to kill any humans," Luna spoke up, though she sounded slightly annoyed.

Integra's eyes then travelled back to Luna, and her blue eyes once again widened, and for the first time ever, the Protestant knight appeared to have been rendered speechless. Seras probably would have laughed if she wasn't just as freaked out about the situation.

"Officer Victoria, explain!" Integra ordered, her voice sounding higher than usual.

Seras yelped and took an automatic step back. "I-I don't know, Sir! They seem confused and think that I'm their mother!"

"And are you?"

"What?!" Seras shrieked. "Of course not! How would that even be possible?!"

Integra narrowed her eyes. "You tell me."

All Seras could do was splutter wordlessly.

"After all," Integra continued probing, "there is a resemblance there that cannot be denied."

"What?!" Seras yelped again, her eyes scanning over the faces of the two girls before they returned back to her master's master. "No there isn't!"

Integra sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Either way, we have a huge problem on our hands. Until now, I appear to have been ignorant of the existence of vampire children. Yet here they both stand. This is completely unprecedented."

"You're telling me," Seras mumbled.

"Where did they come from?" Integra demanded as Luna finally let go of Seras' hand to have a little explore of the office. All three adults kept their eyes on her while they continued debating. Lily remained where she was, occasionally looking around with interest but did not wander from Seras' side like Luna had done.

"I'm not sure, Sir," Seras explained. "I just found them in the warehouse."

"Did they not provide an explanation?"

"They did, but it made little sense. Something about a nest and a witch and some potions."

Integra growled and snatched a stapler from Luna who had just wasted a staple by injecting it into the expensive wood of the desk. Luna frowned, but remained silent, easily jumping up onto the desk despite her small stature and began playing with a newton's cradle, filling the room with annoying clicking sounds. Integra twitched, but tried to ignore it.

"Who turned them?"

"It appears no one did, Sir," Walter responded. "They claim to have been born vampires."

"But that's impossible!" Integra yelled impatiently as she finally snatched the newton's cradle away from Luna as well. "I swear you're as annoying as a certain other vampire I know."

"You smell like a cremated corpse," was all Luna casually responded with, turning her attention towards an expensive looking pen.

Seras pressed her lips together, trying her best to contain her laughter upon seeing the expression on Integra's face. If looks could kill. For the second time in one night, Integra had been rendered speechless, and even Walter seemed to be supressing his own amusement at what had just transpired. The draculina couldn't deny that Luna had a point. Under her natural and mouth-watering virgin scent, you could also smell the rotten flesh within her lungs from years of smoking. Seras had never said anything though. She didn't fancy having an ashtray thrown at her.

"Anyway," Walter quickly interrupted when he noticed his master's hand twitch towards the gun in her desk drawer, "I have heard rumours and legends in the past of vampire offspring, but I have never encountered any myself, nor do I know anybody who has."

"Tell me everything you know," Integra ordered.

Walter cleared his throat. "I'm afraid that I do not know much, Sir. According to the legends that I did hear, they're supposed to be very rare and that if you come across one, you're guaranteed to die. That is all I know. I had always assumed they were just a myth."

"Has Alucard ever mentioned anything about them?"

"No, Sir. Perhaps we should contact him," Walter suggested.

Integra sighed. "He's currently on Lindisfarne; there won't be any signal."

"Perhaps Seras could do it?"

"Huh? Why me?"

"You are his fledgling," Walter explained.

"So?"

"So your minds are linked. Or have you never noticed?" Integra smirked slightly before swatting Luna's hand away as she poked at one of the badges on her jacket.

"Who's Alucard?" Luna then asked, but her question was ignored.

Seras flushed. "I just thought that was all on him. And as his master, can't you just summon him? Besides, is it wise to get him involved right now? What if he hurts them? What if he scares them and they run away or something?"

Integra looked thoughtful. "Perhaps you may have a point."

"You could always try asking _us,_ " Luna butted in smugly.

"Very well then, Miss Luna, please do tell us everything you know. Where are you from?" Walter inquired politely.

Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't know."

"Very helpful." Integra rolled her eyes.

"I'm afraid I don't understand how you do not know where you are from?" Walter continued, and Seras found herself leaning forward in interest.

Luna shrugged. "We've never really seen what it looks like. Mummy will know where we're from, right mummy?" She turned to Seras.

"Errr…?"

"Of course she will once she gets her memory back that is," she then added.

"Police Girl –" Integra turned back towards her "– are you quite sure you have never seen these children before? They seem so certain that you are their mother."

"I'm telling you, I'm not," Seras hissed back before Integra raised an eyebrow at her. "Sir," she added quickly and apologetically.

"How could you never have seen what it looks like?" Walter continued his questions, trying to steer the conversation away from the apparently awkward subject of their parentage.

"We don't leave the nest," Lily's quiet voice explained.

"I see. Why ever not?"

"We're not allowed," Luna took over once again.

Seras frowned in confusion at all of this. It sounded like wherever they had come from, they were nothing more than prisoners. It all sounded incredibly sad. It had the draculina second guessing whether she wanted to find their parents and send them back. What sort of a life would she be sending them back to? She had never really stopped to consider that. Maybe they had run away? Maybe they had somehow imprinted themselves on Seras in a desperate hope for someone to take them in, like a stray cat appearing on the doorstep of a family home.

"If you're not allowed, then how did you end up here?" Integra spoke up again.

"Luna dared me to step outside," Lily answered, looking back up at Seras nervously.

"I told you, it was a _joke!_ " Luna snapped.

"You said you were going to cut the head off my doll!" Lily began crying. "And now we're away from home in a strange place and mummy has lost her memory! I just want to go home. I want to go back to the nest!"

Integra blinked in confusion. Walter shot Lily a sympathetic look while Seras froze, not knowing what to do. Luna's gaze finally faltered and she sighed as she made her way towards her sister, wrapping her arms around her as she appeared to be fighting back her own tears. It was rather sweet but also heart-breaking at the same time. Seras wanted to comfort them, but she didn't know how. She'd never really had much experience with children. When she was living in the orphanage, she kept mostly to herself, not that it was ever really a problem thanks to most of the other children being scared of her.

"What is this nest you keep referring to?" Walter asked as gently as possible.

"You know… a nest. It's where we live and have to stay." Luna then looked up at Seras with pleading eyes as she continued to cuddle her sister. "Please mummy, you have to remember!"

"Why do you keep insisting that she's your mother?" Integra interjected.

"Because she is!" Lily wailed, her face red and blotchy from crying. Blood tears stained her cheeks as her little body trembled.

"But how do you know?"

"We can sense it. We can smell it," Luna explained in frustration. "I don't know how it all works. We just _know._ Even though she looks a bit different, we can still tell."

"What do you mean a bit different?" Seras squeaked out. Integra was right. They definitely sounded so sure that there was no denying they truly believed her to be their mother. Vampire senses were powerful, but was it possible for them to be wrong? They were young after all. There was no way the young vampire was their mother. They claimed to be ten-years-old, yet that would mean that Seras would have been around eleven when she had given birth to them which obviously didn't happen.

"Well…" Luna appeared to be trying to find the right words to explain. "You seem weaker. And your eyes are blue and you're dressed weird."

Both Seras and Integra continued to look confused while Walter's eyes seemed to widen as he thought of something.

"Is… is it possible that these two have somehow time travelled?"

"That's impossible!" Integra iterated again.

"Pardon me, Sir, but when you think about it, it all makes sense."

"Explain," Integra commanded.

"Of course, Sir." Walter bowed before he began. "The two children appear out of nowhere and claim that Seras is their mother. They were born vampires, yet Seras is merely twenty-one in human years and three-years-old in vampire years. So yes, you're quite right in that it would be impossible for her to have had vampire children within her current lifetime. But that does not mean this is not within the realm of possibility in the future when she becomes a fully-fledged vampire. The girls mentioned some potions, so perhaps that explains everything. They found a potion that sent them back in time without them realising it."

Everyone remained silent.

"I have never heard of such a thing," Integra sighed out, once again taking another drag of her cigar as she rubbed her temple with her other hand, no doubt getting a headache from the stress and confusion of it all.

"Witches are powerful creatures," Walter explained. "I believe at the moment, we cannot rule anything out."

"Perhaps you're right," Integra agreed. "It's the best explanation we have so far."

Seras raised her hand. "Umm… that still doesn't explain _how_ I had children in the future." She almost choked on her words but forced herself to continue. "You said there were rumours that vampire children existed, but how is that possible when I… well… you know… my body isn't exactly human anymore and…"

"You no longer menstruate," Integra continued for her with a smirk.

"Yes, Sir." Seras flushed.

"What's that?" Lily asked Luna in a whisper who merely shrugged in response.

"I'm afraid I do not know, Miss Victoria," Walter sighed out as he cleaned his monocle before placing it back over his eye.

"So now I'm presented with the age-old question of where vampire babies come from," Seras groaned before adding sarcastically, "Great!"

"Well don't look at me," Luna replied, holding her hands up. "You always said you would tell us when we're older."

Seras spluttered while Walter and Integra couldn't contain their chuckles of amusement.

"There is still another question we have yet to ponder though," Integra spoke up again once her chuckles had died down.

"What's that?" Seras asked, wishing the ground would just swallow her up.

"If you're their mother, then who's the father?"

Seras sighed. "Most likely someone I haven't met yet."

Walter turned back towards the two girls. "Could you tell us the identity of your father, please?"

"His name is Vlad," Lily replied.

"Vlad?" Seras frowned, her nose scrunching up as she did so. "Doesn't ring a bell. I don't know anybody called Vlad."

The draculina then turned back towards Walter and Integra who both had the strangest expressions that Seras had ever seen. Their features were contorted with disbelief, confusion, denial, amusement, fear and even more disbelief. It created a rather unnerving cocktail that instantly told Seras that they knew something that she didn't.

"I'm afraid you do," Walter finally whispered out, further increasing Seras' confusion.

"But it can't be…" Integra's cigar hung loosely from her lips in a comedic fashion. Her eyes darted towards the two girls, mainly coming to rest on Luna who grinned at the funny expression Integra was pulling. This only caused Integra to widen her eyes even more, the cigar falling limply from her mouth.

"What?!" Seras shrieked, terrified.

"Police Girl," Integra responded slowly and in disbelief, "it looks like Alucard is their father."

A loud thud then echoed around the room as Seras promptly fainted.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments on the first chapter! And I'm happy to see that people have left kudos and bookmarked this story already! That really means a lot to me. I'm glad that people seem to be very attached to Lily and Luna so far. They certainly are fun to write. I hope that you continue to enjoy the story! See you again soon!


	3. Welcome To Motherhood

Hushed voices were the first noises that Seras managed to pick up on as she slowly returned to the land of consciousness. Her eyelashes fluttered, though she quickly closed them again when the light burned her eyes. She appeared to be laid down on something leathery, and as she stretched out, her feet came into contact with an armrest. The voices grew slightly louder, though Seras was still too far out of it to properly make out what they were saying. She finally managed to open her eyes again, this time twisting her head so that she could get a better look at the room she was in.

It appeared that she was still in Sir Integra's office and had been laid down on one of the leather sofas. The first thing her gaze came into contact with was two little vampires sat facing each other on the floor, playing with what appeared to be one of Integra's chess sets. They were still wearing the same bloodstained dresses, and Seras looked up at their faces, taking in their full appearance for the very first time. Much to her horror, she could finally see what Integra had been talking about earlier when she had mentioned the resemblance.

There was no mistaking the soft roundness of the cheeks, the little button noses, and Lily's light blonde hair that almost perfectly matched the colour Seras' had been when she was a child. In fact, Lily was almost the spitting image of how Seras had looked when she was young. If she placed a photo of the two of them side-by-side, the only give away that they were two different people would be the eyes. And then there was Luna. Though she shared Seras' soft facial features, there was no denying that her master was present in her cheeky smile as she moved her knight to take away Lily's queen. Her thick black hair was as dark as his was, and her laugh… it sent a shiver up Seras' spine hearing just how alike it was to her master's.

So she hadn't been dreaming, she thought to herself as she groaned and flung an arm dramatically over her forehead. But even if this was reality, there still had to be some kind of a mistake…

"Look! Mummy's awake!" Luna cried out happily.

"Welcome back, Police Girl," Integra greeted her from the desk. Seras twisted slightly, finally catching sight of Integra and Walter. They were both hunched over the desk, with Integra sat down and Walter standing behind her, as they both read through some old looking documents. Integra hadn't seemed to have looked up from her reading as she greeted her officer, keeping her ice blue eyes glued to the documents in concentration.

"What happened?" Seras groaned out in confusion.

Integra's eyes finally flickered up from the document to focus on Seras. "That's something else we can add to the list of things we didn't know vampires could accomplish: you passed out."

Both she and Walter struggled to contain their chuckles as Seras glared back at them.

"Yeah, well, it's not exactly an everyday occurrence that your alleged children from the future randomly appear. And not only that," Seras continued to rant, "but it turns out their father is the most terrifying creature in existence!"

"We were right," Luna whispered into Lily's ear. "She was always this highly-strung."

The two girls then squeaked and went back to their chess game when Seras directed her glare towards them. They pretended not to have said anything, finding the chess board extra fascinating all of a sudden. Seras then relaxed her glare and sighed, rubbing her hands over her face as her mind struggled to comprehend everything that was going on. It was all too much. What was she supposed to do? She knew the obvious thing was to help the two girls get back home, but where would she even begin with such a task? She barely even understood how they had gotten here in the first place.

With another sigh, the draculina finally stood up and headed towards Sir Integra's desk, her head tilting curiously to the side as she tried to get a closer look at the documents she was currently examining. The papers were old and faded, but fancy cursive handwriting could still be made out that filled almost the whole page. Though Seras had no hope of understanding what they said; the handwriting was too difficult to make out.

"What is all this?" Seras asked as she picked one of the papers up. The paper felt rough between her fingers, and she held it as delicately as she could manage as it felt like it would disintegrate at the lightest of touches. She could just about make out a date that had been written at the top, displaying the year of 1892.

"The notes of my ancestors," Integra explained, not looking up from the one she was currently reading. "All known information on vampires are written in these, and we're trying to see if at any point it is mentioned that vampires can reproduce. If it is indeed possible, then why was I never informed?"

"Perhaps they thought it unnecessary since it was so rare," Walter offered his explanation.

Integra shook her head. "All knowledge on these creatures is necessary in the fight against them. If vampires could produce offspring, surely Abraham Van Helsing would have found out and deemed it of necessary note." She turned to look at Walter. "Are you quite sure that you never heard any mention of this issue in all of your time as a vampire hunter?"

"Very sure, Sir," Walter replied. "There were only rumours and nothing more. No solid information or evidence to suggest that vampire children could exist."

Seras turned to look back at the two girls who engrossed in their chess game before turning back to her master's master. "Have they said anything else while I've been out?"

Integra sighed in frustration. "Nothing that made any sense. I fear that they do not completely understand what is going on. I think we have finally managed to get through to them that they are currently in the past. It's quite intriguing actually. They are clearly very advanced for young children, yet at the same time continue to exhibit aspects that you would typically expect from children, such as a difficulty in grasping an understanding of certain situations."

"Hmmm," was all Seras could reply with as she looked back at the two girls again.

"What we know so far are only assumptions," Integra continued. "They are yours and Alucard's offspring; that much we can be certain of so far."

Seras cringed.

"So that means that vampires can indeed have children. How this occurs, we do not yet know, but it does appear that vampire children age slower than human children. They claim to be ten-years-old, but they only appear to be physically around the age of three. We can also guess that vampires play an active role in raising their children, as they seem to know a great deal about you and Alucard. This is the only information we have been able to infer so far," Integra explained.

"What else have they said? The stuff that hasn't made sense?" Seras continued to question, hoping to keep her mind as occupied as possible so that she wouldn't freak out again.

"They keep mentioning this nest you heard them speak of earlier. We can only assume it's their home and that they've never left it before, but we're unsure of the details," Integra answered before Walter chimed in.

"Whenever we try to ask them about it now, they get upset and don't appear to wish to talk about it with us. Perhaps this is information that you could obtain? After all, you _are_ their mother, and they trust you."

Seras shuddered. "Don't remind me."

"I also think we really do need to involve Alucard," Walter then added.

"What?! No!" Seras shrieked.

"I have to agree with the Police Girl," Integra spoke as she closed her eyes and reached for one of her cigars. "At least until we truly know what we're dealing with, Alucard must remain in the dark. I can only imagine the kind of chaos that would ensue if he was to know."

Seras gulped as her mind filled with images of all the different ways her master could kill her. She squeezed her legs together at the thought of him ripping her womb out of her in the utter desperation and disgust he would feel about having had children with her in the future. The young vampire just didn't understand how this was possible, and not even from just a biological standpoint. Why would Seras and her master even have kids together?! Did that mean that they were together? Was this the result of some one-night-stand? Were vampires close to extinction and this was mainly a mutual agreement between the two to boost population numbers? All options were making Seras feel sick to her stomach.

Seras could only imagine that vampire children came about the same way that human children did. If vampires laid eggs or something, surely Seras would have noticed or been told by now. But maybe they were created in some sort of lab? Yeah… that had to be it. They were from the future after all, so who knew what kind of technology could exist at that point in time. There was no way her master would have sex with her, Seras thought as her face turned a bright shade of red. Did her master even feel sexual attraction? Seras then squealed and threw her hands over her hands in the hopes of dispelling all of the horrific mental images assaulting her brain. She was definitely going to be pouring bleach into her eyes, and then into her brain when she got the chance later. Oh how Seras wished to burn those images from existence.

"Forgive me, Sir, but surely this is something that concerns him? After all, he is the father –"

"LA LA LA LA!" Seras loudly cut him off as she placed her hands over her ears.

"Stop being so childish, Police Girl," Integra huffed in annoyance before turning back to Walter. "I appreciate your opinion on the matter, Walter, but we have no idea how Alucard would react to all of this. Police Girl was right earlier when she mentioned that he could scare them away, and the last thing we need is to track down two rogue vampire children. We don't know what kind of power they may possess. Alucard won't be back for at least another twenty-four hours, so we have until then to figure things out."

"He'll also kill me!" Seras added in.

"We don't know that, Miss Victoria. I don't think we're giving Alucard enough credit here. He wouldn't harm innocent children, especially not his own," Walter defended as he adjusted his monocle.

Seras and Integra exchanged a glance.

Integra then sighed. "If he perceived them as a threat he possibly would. I don't like this anymore than you do, Walter, especially as he may be our best hope at obtaining information, but I am not sure if I am prepared to take that risk right now. For all we know, a bloody battle could ensue between them, and I want to keep this as much of a secret as possible. The last thing we need is the Vatican finding out about this."

Walter frowned. "Alucard going to find out sooner or later, Sir."

"I know." Integra breathed out a large puff of smoke. "But what he doesn't know right now, won't hurt him. The two of them haven't harmed anyone so far, and the Police Girl especially seems to have them under control. Plus, one major aspect that's been bothering me is if this could possibly give Alucard ideas."

Seras paled and took an automatic step back.

"If Alucard is unaware of vampire offspring and he now finds out about it, his curiosity will definitely get the better of him. The last thing we need is him getting more ideas of how to plunge the world into chaos." She rolled her eyes before going back to her reading.

"I understand, Sir." Walter bowed, also going back to his work.

Seras merely stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do with herself.

"Hey!" Lily's shout made the three of them jump slightly. "That's cheating!"

"No it isn't!" Luna yelled back.

Integra dropped her papers and closed her eyes as she rubbed her temples. "On second thought, having Alucard take them out is sounding less and less like a bad idea," she grumbled, mainly to herself.

"You can't move the bishop like that!" Lily continued to argue.

"Yes you can!"

"No you can't!"

"Well sometimes to win the war, you have to break the rules." Luna dismissed her sister.

Lily growled. "So you admit that you cheated?!"

"It's not cheating," Luna snarled back. "It's called thinking outside the box!"

"I'll think outside _your_ box!"

"What does that even mean?!"

Lily growled again and lunged for her sister before both of them began rolling around on the floor, snarling at each other. They pulled each other's hair and fought for dominance as the chess pieces ended up scattered around on the floor next to them. Their eyes glowed a vibrant red and they bared their little fangs at each other, both attempting to bite the other.

"Police Girl, stop them before I shoot them!" Integra barked out her commanded.

"Ummm… right…" Seras squeaked out before running towards the two fighting toddlers and trying to pull them apart. "Hey! That's enough!" She tried to restore order. If the two girls had heard her, they didn't acknowledge her as they kept snapping at each other, growling and rolling around on the ground.

 _Great! What am I supposed to do?!_ The draculina growled to herself, growing increasingly frustrated. What did parents normally do when children didn't listen? An idea finally clicked into place.

"Stop this right now, or you're both grounded!" Seras yelled.

The two girls instantly froze to stare at Seras with wide, disbelieving eyes before they begrudgingly let go of each other. They glared at each other, but otherwise remained still and stopped fighting. They both looked incredibly grumpy, and Seras probably would have found it adorable if she wasn't so stressed. In the fight, their clothes had become even more dirty and torn. Their hair was becoming tangled into knots, and they overall looked like they were in desperate need of a bath.

"I really thought we'd finally found something to keep them both quiet," Integra continued to grumble to herself as she reached for a packet of painkillers.

Walter chuckled, but kept reading.

Seras blew a stray strand of hair out of her face, and she just knew that she was going to have to keep these two little terrors occupied before Integra had them all executed by firing squad. An idea finally formed again when she took another good look at them, thinking back to what she had thought about a few minutes ago. A bath might keep them occupied for a bit. Seras could sense that sunrise was not far off, so maybe she could then put them down to bed while she helped Integra and Walter figure things out. It couldn't be that hard, right?

"Okay," Seras announced and the two girls looked back up at her. "I think it's time that you two had a bath."

Both of them groaned.

"But we want to keep playing!" Luna protested.

"After what just happened? I don't think that's such a good idea, do you?" Seras rubbed her temple. "Besides, look at the state of you both!"

Lily and Luna looked down at themselves before giggling.

"I'll see if I can find some of Sir Integra's old clothes," Walter sighed out as he placed the documents that he had been reading back down on the desk and began heading out of the door, closely followed by Seras and the twins who had latched themselves onto her legs again.

"I suppose we could always play 'who takes the longest to drown?'" Luna suggest and the two of them giggled.

Seras' eyes widened. "No! There'll be none of that!"

The twins laughed even louder.

"We're just kidding, mummy!" Lily announced before falling into another fit of giggles.

"For now at least," Luna added before both girls began squealing as they chased each around the blonde vampire's legs. Seras sighed as she could feel a vein throbbing in her forehead. Looking after kids was one thing, but looking after _Alucard's_ kids?! Seras knew there was no denying it now. These were her master's daughters alright. How did her future-self cope? Why did she agree to have kids with her master? Unless they were an accident? But how would that even come about?

"I don't suppose you have any Valium somewhere, do you?" Seras groaned to Walter as they began to part ways down the corridor.

Walter merely chuckled. "Welcome to motherhood, Miss Victoria."

Seras let out a small whine as she watched the butler disappear down the opposite corridor in search of clothes. The two girls continued chasing each other, seeming much more at ease than what they did earlier. The draculina was both glad and annoyed by this fact. Granted, they weren't scared anymore, but this seemed to mean that their more hyperactive selves were coming out of their shells. She couldn't believe that this was how her night had turned out. She went from being a soldier to a babysitter. Though was she even a babysitter if they were apparently her own children? Seras sighed to herself and once again shuddered at the thought. _Her? A mother?_ It just didn't seem real.

Trying to bury her fears, Seras led the twins down into the basement where her chambers were. At least down here, they could be kept out of the way of the other servants and she could maybe finally get some more information out of them. She wondered why they refused to give Integra and Walter any more information. Had they gotten scared? Were they shy? Luna certainly hadn't seemed shy this whole time.

The three of them descended the stairs, and the two girls finally stopped chasing each other to look around in interest. They both grabbed hold of Seras' hand, something she was now beginning to enjoy the feeling of, not that she would ever admit it to anybody. She felt soothed knowing that she had hold of them, and that they looked to her for comfort and reassurance. It sent a warm feeling through her chest and made a smile tug at the corner of her lips. Maybe looking after them wouldn't be all bad. Maybe she could even see herself as their mother in the future. Despite everything, the two girls were lovely and adorable. Something about them just drew her in and made her want to give her very own life to protect them from harm.

They finally made it to Seras' chamber doors and she had begun opening the door when the two girls sniffed the air once again, looking around in confusion.

"Father?" Lily whispered in confusion.

Seras froze. Oh shit, no! Was he back?! Was he right behind them right now?! _WHAT WAS SHE GOING TO SAY? WHAT WAS SHE GOING TO DO? HE WAS GOING TO KILL HER!_

"I can smell daddy!" Luna began getting excited as she jumped up and down on the spot.

"Tată!" Lily also became excited and the both of them looked around, looking relieved.

Seras cautiously sniffed the air and spread out her senses, too terrified to actually turn around and check with her own eyes. She couldn't feel him anywhere nearby. There was no oppressive or powerful aura in the air, and there was no weight pushing down on her mind which she would normally feel when he had come to check on her. His scent permeated the air, but of course that was going to be the case. This was his territory after all.

The draculina couldn't prevent the huge sigh of relief that escaped from her. Her heart settled back to where it should be in her chest, and her stomach stopped doing summersaults. Her whole body relaxed again, and Seras hadn't realised just how much she had tensed up at the mere mention of him. She wasn't normally this terrified of him, but she knew that if he knew about Lily and Luna, then she would probably join his list of impaled victims. Her master was way too proud to produce offspring with _her_ of all people. That thought both comforted and offended her at the same time, but she quickly shook it off and nudged the two girls into her chambers.

"He's not here." Seras tried to keep her voice from shaking. "He's away on a mission."

"A mission?" Lily furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. The two of them tried to peak around the door as Seras closed it behind them. The both of them then sighed, looking miserable. Seras blinked at this. They had sounded so happy at the thought of Alucard being near. Was he… was he close to them? There was no mistaking the love and respect that had sparkled in their eyes, much like when the two of them looked up at Seras. A stab of guilt shot through her body. However, even if he was okay with them in the future, he might not be okay with them right now. Perhaps she was giving her master too much of a hard time and being hastily judgemental, but she wasn't sure what else to do. At least this way, Seras could try and keep everybody happy and safe.

"Errr… yeah," Seras tried to explain. "He's away fighting some bad vampires."

The two of them looked down sadly.

"When will he be coming back?" Luna asked.

Seras rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. "I'm not too sure. Maybe in a day or two." She sure hoped so anyway. In fact, she hoped her master would take as much time as possible. She hoped that this mission was extra gory and interesting for her master, that way he would take his time to enjoy the bloodbath and killing his enemies as slowly and as painfully as possible. Anything to buy Seras that extra time to get these two back home, and then get on with her life normally. No weirdness between her and her master. No extra stressed 'auntie' Integra. No more teasing from the other soldiers.

"We miss him," Lily whispered, looking close to tears. "We miss _you._ I wish you could remember us."

"She doesn't remember us because we're in the past, stupid." Luna took out her frustration on her sister.

"Hey now, sssh, it's okay." Seras bent back down to their level, gently grasping their shoulders. "Everything is going to be fine, I promise. We'll get you back to your parents and you'll see them again very soon."

The two of them seemed confused again.

Seras sighed. "But until then, how about a nice warm bath? Walter's going to find you some nice clean clothes and you'll both be as fresh as a daisy!"

This didn't seem to perk the two of them up at all, and Seras' smile dropped, wishing that there was something that she could do to help take their mind off things. It didn't help that they were probably both tired and overwhelmed. If Seras was having a hard time coping with things, then she couldn't even begin to imagine how two young girls must be feeling. Especially now it seemed to be registering with them that they were now in the past… present… _ugh whatever,_ Seras growled to herself before she headed over to her bathroom and began filling the tub for the twins.

Seras glanced back at them, and the two of them hadn't moved. They just watched her from where they stood with blank expressions on their faces. Seras wished that she knew what they were thinking. Maybe now wasn't the right time to start questioning them about their life and their home. The last thing she wanted to do was make them even more upset. They'd been through enough today already.

With another sigh, Seras turned her attention back towards the bath, frowning to herself. The reality of the situation began to dawn on her. Lily and Luna needed her more than anything. She couldn't keep allowing herself to freak out over all of this right now. She could have her own mental breakdown later. The twins needed to come first and foremost. They were lost and alone. The thought of them ending up anywhere in history, or even far away from her made her realise just how lucky she was to have found them when she did. Anything could have happened to them.

The responsibility crushed down on her shoulders, threatening to push her down through the floor and into the bowls of the earth. Like it or not, she was their mother. And she supposed that she needed to start acting like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack, I wish real life would leave me alone right now so I could more focus on writing. Sorry if this chapter was a little on the shorter side, it was one of those bridge chapters between certain events. The next one will be much longer, I promise. I hope that you're all doing okay, and thank you so much for all of your amazing comments and for leaving kudos! It really helps us writers out!


	4. Little Monsters

"Argh! We've been marooned!" Luna yelled as the two girls practically swam through the large bathtub. Bubbles stuck to their skin, and it would have been comical if it wasn't for Seras trying to keep them still long enough so that she could give the two girls a proper wash. Lily once again slipped out of her grasp as she tried to squirt some shampoo onto the top of her knotted blonde hair.

"Help! The kraken is trying to grab me!" Lily squealed as she swam towards her sister.

Seras' eyebrow twitched in irritation. Though deep down, she was actually finding listening to them play rather amusing. They seemed to have very active imaginations. And at least they seemed to have perked up compared to what they were like a few minutes ago.

"Not to worry ye land-lover! Captain Luna will save ye!" Luna proclaimed as she grabbed some bubbles and smeared them onto her chin, trying to make them into the shape of a beard.

Lily froze. "How come you get to be the captain? I want to be the captain!"

The distraction was all Seras needed to strike. She grabbed hold of Lily's wrist again and pulled her towards the side of the tub where the young vampire was waiting with a bottle of her strawberry scented shampoo. Luckily, the twins' hair was already wet from all of their ducking and diving into the water. Lily shrieked and tried to yank herself free, but Seras managed to hold on this time, finally becoming used to the strength that they possessed. They were most definitely stronger than your average human, Seras had observed.

"No, _I'm_ the captain!" Seras declared, finally managing to squirt some shampoo on top of Lily's head. "And I say it's time to scrub you two clean."

"Help! The kraken inked on me!" Lily cried out, grunting in annoyance as Seras began to massage the shampoo into her long hair and scalp.

Luna giggled. "Argh! Now there be no one to challenge me authority!"

"I wouldn't be so smug if I were you," Seras replied before smirking at Luna. "You're next."

Luna gulped and thrashed as far away from Seras as possible, ducking under the water so that only her nose and eyes were visible above the surface, making her look very much like a crocodile waiting for its prey. Seras continued smirking to herself as she glanced back down at the other trouble maker. Lily seemed to have given up fighting her off, and now sat still with a grumpy look on her face as the top of her head became engulfed in suds. Seras then gently tipped the girl's head back and cupped as much water in her hand as possible to rinse the shampoo out of Lily's hair. The two were already looking so much better than they did earlier. The water revealed exactly how pale their skin actually was, and they almost blended in with the white bathtub.

Within a few more moments, Seras was finished with Lily's hair, and the little girl sighed with relief when she was finally released by the other blonde vampire. She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance before swimming away and playing with the bubbles again. The draculina then turned her attention towards Luna, who was still stubbornly submerging herself in the water, her red eyes narrowing on Seras as if daring her to try anything. Seras merely rolled her eyes before reaching for the dark haired girl who began kicking up a fuss, thrashing around in Seras' arms.

"No!" Luna cried out in defiance.

"It's only shampoo," Seras responded incredulously.

"Leave my hair alone!" Luna growled, still trying to pull her arms out of Seras' grip.

Seras could feel herself becoming more and more impatient. What was so bad about having their hair washed? Why couldn't they just be well behaved all of the time instead of throwing tantrums at the most random of things? Ugh, being a parent was such hard work. Why would Seras ever subject herself to this in the future?

"Stop throwing a paddy and it'll all be over in a few minutes," Seras grunted as Luna continued to struggle.

"No!"

Lily sighed in annoyance as Luna's thrashing splashed water all over her. She pushed herself further away from the ongoing battle, though she watched out of the corner of her eye with clear amusement. Luna continued to wrestle against Seras, holding the older vampire's arm that held the shampoo bottle as far away from her as possible. Seras' frustration boiled over into anger.

"Enough, Luna!" she snapped. "You're having your hair washed whether you like it or not!"

"No!" Luna snapped back. Seras then froze as the body of the little girl in her arms seemed to blur and disappear before her very eyes. But before the draculina could start to panic, she looked down to see a very aggressive black wolf pup growling up at her before leaping out of the bath, shaking her fur dry, and then running out of the room. Seras blinked in shock before Lily giggled and did the exact same thing, only her fur was white and glistened in the light as she chased after her sister.

Seras forced herself to snap out of her disbelieving state and began chasing after them. What exactly did they just do? Oh shit! What if this change was permanent? What if they were stuck as wolves forever? What exactly was Seras supposed to do?!

The sight of the pups chasing each other around her chamber caused her to freeze momentarily, almost as if she didn't believe what she was seeing. And she _didn't_ believe what she was seeing. They were wolves but… but how? They could shapeshift? Seras was vaguely aware that her master could shapeshift and that he had a dog/wolf familiar thingy. Ugh, she really didn't know what to think. This situation was way beyond her understanding and it felt like she was having to deal with all of this blindfolded.

The two pups jumped over Seras' coffin before colliding with one of her chairs and knocking it over. This didn't seem to faze the two of them though as Lily leapt forward and clamped her little teeth down on Luna's tail. Luna growled in response, spinning around so that she could bite her sister's ear in return. They both made whimpering sounds as they fought, and Seras managed to unfreeze herself so she could dash forward to try and grab them.

The little wolves saw it coming, and they both scattered out of the way just in time, causing Seras to lose her balance and smash her head against the stone ground. She moaned in pain, but tried to ignore the throbbing of her skull as she turned back around to glare at the twins. Both of their tails were wagging as they played tug-of-war with one of Seras' shirts that she had left lying around. The fabric made a tearing sound before Seras once again dove forward and snatched it off them, causing the twins to scarper again.

"This is getting old!" Seras growled out impatiently as she inspected her uniform shirt. Integra and Walter were going to kill her if her uniforms got ruined and they had to pay to get some more made for her. She imagined that custom made uniforms were not cheap in the slightest – especially for a secret organisation. "Change back now!"

The pups whimpered at her angry tone, but showed no sign of following the vampire's instructions. Seras huffed before panic began to take over again. What if they really were stuck like this? Surely not though, right? Changing into that form seemed so easy for them, so it had to be possible for them to change back? Just how many more weird powers did these two girls possess? Seras could already feel a headache beginning to pound away at her skull.

While Seras was distracted by her thoughts, the twins took off again, running up the walls and defying gravity as they clung to the ceiling and ran around as easily as they had done on the floor. Seras looked up with wide eyes, her heart in her mouth as she tried to remain beneath them in case they fell. She held her arms out, yelping as the pups barked down at her in what seemed to be their version of laughter. Seras jumped in an effort to grab hold of one of them, but they easily darted out of the way. Her vampire powers would certainly be useful right now, but annoyingly, they only seemed to activate when she was in a stupid blood-rage or when her master had pushed her to her limits. She could really use a super jumping ability right now.

"You know that threat of grounding still stands," Seras warned, trying to keep her temper under control.

This caused Lily to freeze and she looked down at Seras with her ears flattened against her head. Seras then gasped as the white wolf fell from the ceiling and landed in her arms, changing back into her human form. Seras released a sigh of relief. So they _could_ change back. Lily's body was still dripping wet and she began shivering in the cold basement air.

Giving one last warning glare at Luna, Seras grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped Lily within its soft cotton. The little girl kept her head down as she guiltily avoided Seras' gaze. Once Lily was pretty much dry, Seras glowered back up at Luna who growled at her in response. Seras raised her eyebrows at this, but stood her ground, getting tired of this stupid game.

"Luna, I'm warning you!" Seras threatened again. "Get down here right now, or there will be serious consequences!" Seras cringed at how much she sounded exactly like her own mother in that moment. It caused a painful stabbing sensation in her chest which she quickly shook off. She had to stay focused.

Luna didn't move.

"She hates people messing with her hair," Lily sighed out.

"Luna, I only want to wash it. It needs to be cleaned," Seras did her best to explain.

Again, Luna refused to move.

Muttering under her breath, Seras moved to stand under where Luna was still clinging to the ceiling.

"This is your last warning, Luna," Seras said firmly. "I'm going to give you to the count of three, in which I expect you to let go and let me wash your hair. One… two…"

There was a knock at the door which caused Seras to growl in frustration. The door creaked open and Walter entered, holding some neatly folded child sized clothes in his arms before he finally looked up and took in the scene before him. Lily was stood to one side wrapped in a towel, Seras was stood in the middle of the room looking frantic and pissed off, and when Walter looked up, he caught sight of a tiny black wolf standing upside down on the ceiling. The wolf's eyes zeroed in on the door, but luckily, Seras had quickly caught on to the little wolf's plan and snatched her out of the air as she tried to make a run for it.

Luna fought against her, but Seras managed to keep her grip, ignoring the teeth and claws that dug into her skin. She carried the squirming wolf back over to the bathtub and held her over the water. Luna shrieked, digging her claws into Seras' wrists and clinging on for dear life. Seras tried to place her in the tub, but Luna then gripped onto the side of the bath, refusing to budge, no matter how much Seras pressed down on her body.

Seras blew a stray strand of hair out of her face in exasperation. "I can either wash your hair, or your fur; it's your choice."

The little wolf glared at her before seeming to finally decide that this was one battle that she could not win. Her form shimmered and blurred again, becoming human shaped once more as she let herself fall back into the water, glaring at nothing as she crossed her arms over her chest, but finally sitting still to get it over and done with. Seras sighed in relief before squirting the shampoo onto Luna's head before threading her fingers through the dark locks to get them all nice and clean. Luna stiffened, but continued to not fight back.

"All of this over a bit of shampoo," Seras sighed out.

"I hate having my hair washed!" Luna pouted.

Seras couldn't help but smirk. "Well tough, it's got to be done."

Luna then started muttering to herself in that strange language that Seras had heard the two girls using before.

"What is that?" Seras couldn't help but ask.

"What's what?" Luna squeezed her eyes tightly shut as Seras began rinsing the shampoo out of her hair.

"That language you and Lily keep speaking?"

"You mean Romanian?" Luna sounded confused, but her whole body relaxed when Seras was finally finished and pulled her out of the water. She pulled the plug to let the water drain before grabbing another towel and drying Luna off like she had done with Lily. She picked the little girl up and headed back into her chamber where Lily remained waiting still bundled up in her towel, seemingly having a pleasant conversation with Walter as he laid out the clothes on Seras' coffin before folding some away and putting them in the spare set of drawers Seras kept.

"Romanian? You can speak Romanian?" Seras was perplexed.

Luna nodded as Lily chimed in, "You can too mamă! Oh no wait, you're the past version of mummy."

"That's right," Walter praised her. "Whatever language your mother knows in your time, she hasn't learnt them yet, so do try and be patient with her."

Seras felt butterflies in stomach upon Walter referring to her as 'their mother'. It felt weird. Scary, but… also kind of… nice. These two beautiful little girls… they came from her. She'd made them. It just didn't seem real. The reality of the situation just wouldn't stop hitting her over the head like a hammer, turning her brain to mush inside her skull. Sure, the girls were a handful, but Seras also couldn't prevent the warm feeling that was spreading out from her heart and into the rest of her body. It made her want to scoop the girls back up into her arms and never ever let them go.

Luna's giggling brought Seras down from the clouds again. "Mummy was extra silly in the past."

The draculina glanced back down at Luna, still all swaddled up in a towel, and she couldn't help but smile in endearment.

"So I'm not silly in the future?" Seras found herself asking hopefully. Maybe she had finally become someone that people respected – someone her master respected.

"Oh no, you're still silly," Luna answered.

Seras' face fell and she groaned, making both of the twins laugh, and even Walter cracked a smile as he continued to tidy things away, leaving two little nightdresses draped across Seras' coffin.

"But we love our silly mummy," Lily crooned happily, bounding over to the both of them and wrapping her arms around Seras' leg again. All Seras could do was freeze in shock, and her brain seemed to shut down upon hearing those words. Luna gave the frozen vampire a small, tender kiss on the cheek before wrapping her arms around her neck and burying her face in Seras' hair. Again, Seras could do nothing but remain frozen.

It had been so very long since she had heard such words. And they were aimed at… _her._ The last time anybody had said they loved her was when her parents were still alive. She hadn't felt this much affection and adoration in so many long and lonely years. The only small display of affection she had received between now and her parents' untimely demise was when her master had held her hand as she lay dying. Seras hadn't realised just how touch-starved she had been until now. Until she could now feel two little warm bodies embracing her, relying on her, loving her unconditionally and despite everything.

Her cheek burned where Luna had kissed her, and Seras found herself wrapping her arms tighter around the two of them. In that moment, it felt like it was only the three of them who existed in the entire universe. And Seras wanted it to stay that way. She wanted no one else near these precious jewels that belonged to her. She would kill anyone who got near them or tried to hurt them.

"Miss Victoria?"

Seras gasped, her body jolting slightly as her eyes finally turned to meet Walter's who held slight concern as he watched her warily. His hands were clasped behind his back, but Seras could see that his posture was stiffer than usual, and his furrowed eyebrows wrinkled his face even further.

"Huh? Sorry, what?" Seras shook her head to dispel that strange fuzzy feeling that had overcome her.

"I was asking if you were okay, Miss Victoria," Walter replied, looking even more concerned. "Your eyes started glowing red."

"They what?" Seras dumbly responded.

"Are you hungry? Did you consume your blood rations for today yet?"

Words became trapped behind the lump that had formed in Seras' throat.

" _I'm_ hungry," Luna piped up, pulling away from Seras slightly, followed by Lily who did the same.

"Me too."

Walter chuckled. "Then I will be sure to escort you to the kitchen where we store all the blood. I'll be keeping a close eye on the three of you."

"' _Three of you?_ '" Seras repeated, narrowing her eyes at Walter in annoyance. "What did I do?"

"It's what you didn't do that worries me, Miss Victoria." He smirked as he walked over to them. He patted Seras' head, causing her frown of annoyance to deepen as he patronised her. So he had known that she hadn't been drinking properly. Seras had to repress a sigh at the thought. No doubt Walter would then go blabbing to her master, since the two of them seemed to conspire together to force as much vampire stuff onto her as possible. Why couldn't they all just back off?

"I'll wait outside while you change Miss Luna and Miss Lily into some night clothes." And with that, the butler left, leaving Seras alone again with the two trouble makers.

"Are you in trouble, mummy?" Luna asked with that all too scarily familiar smirk.

Seras quickly looked away before she could freak out, a light blush coating her cheeks. "No! Walter just worries too much, that's all." She bent down to place Luna back down on the floor and pried Lily's arms from around her leg. She gave them a warning look to stay where they were as she headed towards her coffin where Walter had kindly left the nightgowns for her. They were both incredibly small and cute, but relatively simple. They were of white cotton with little white flowers sewn into the hems. Seras just hoped that the pretty white fabric wouldn't be immediately ruined, especially if they were going to be drinking blood. Seras' stomach began to churn nauseously at the thought.

"Soooo," Seras drawled out awkwardly, hoping to finally steer the conversion towards something more useful. She picked up the nightgowns and headed back over to the twins who had thankfully obeyed her silent order. "I'm still 'silly' in the future?"

Both girls laughed as she made sure the both of them were properly dry before pulling the nightdresses over their heads.

"Really silly, and really fun!" Luna proclaimed.

Seras couldn't help but smile as she grabbed her hairbrush and began to brush through Lily's pale locks of hair.

"You're always getting into trouble," Lily added with a sweet giggle.

Seras' eyebrow twitched. "So I haven't change much, then?"

"Oh no, you've changed a lot!" Luna explained as she examined the nightdress she had been placed in. "You're super-duper powerful!"

"And beautiful," Lily gushed.

"And strong!"

"And scary sometimes!"

Seras slowed down her brushing motions as she gulped. She bit her lip as her eyes widened, but she tried to remain as composed as possible. So according to the twins, she did become a powerful vampire in the future. That had to mean that she had embraced her true vampire side, something that she was currently terrified of doing. And she was right to be afraid. She was going to end up changing. Apparently she was still her usual 'silly' self, but… _scary?_ Did she scare her own children? They never seemed frightened of her, just apprehensive when they knew they had displeased her, just like any normal parent-child relationship. So who did she scare? The lump in her throat grew even bigger.

"S-scary?" Seras squeaked out.

"Yeah, like when you get really angry," Luna explained. "You once blew up an entire tower. It was so cool! We heard it all the way down in the nest!"

"W-why would I do something like that?" Seras kept brushing Lily's hair, once again trying her hardest not to freak out.

Luna shrugged.

Seras then took a deep breath, knowing that she needed to keep pressing them for information. Sir Integra was in a foul enough mood as it is, and she didn't want to make things worse by not managing to obtain any information from the twins that might be helpful.

"What about mast – your father?" Seras forced out. "Do you… see much of him?"

"What do you mean?" Lily asked as they both frowned in confusion. "We see him every day?"

Mixed emotions coursed through Seras at that answer. On the one hand, she was glad that her master seemed to play a prominent role in their lives, but on the other hand, this left Seras with even more questions. Questions that she wouldn't be able to ask two young girls. Like, why the fuck did her and her master have kids together?! Why?! How?! It made Seras feel all weird and awkward. Sure, she loved and adored her master, and she was more than happy to serve him, but this was something else entirely! She didn't see her master that way… did she? No! That would just be weird and inappropriate! He was a powerful vampire who had lived for fuck knows how many centuries, and seemed pretty much indestructible. Seras was just… well… just Seras. She wasn't anything special. Certainly not worthy enough to be apparently bearing her master's offspring. The young vampire shuddered.

"Mamă, are you okay?" Luna asked.

"Yeah," Seras managed to gasp out. "I'm just… really confused."

Seras wasn't sure if she could bring herself to ask them anymore questions right now. She shouldn't have asked about her master; that had only gotten her even more freaked out. She should have been focusing more on how they had gotten here in the first place. But her morbid curiosity had gotten the better of her. Gah, she was so stupid! She'd wasted precious time! Precious time that was needed to try and get them back home before her master returned from his mission!

Shaking her head, Seras then turned towards Luna with the hairbrush, but the little girl glared at her and backed away. The draculina sighed, really not wanting to play another game of chase.

"She'll only let Sofia brush her hair," Lily explained, smiling softly as she twirled around in her fresh clothes, looking very much like a beautiful princess.

"I can do it myself!" Luna protested as she reached to grab the brush. Seras relented and handed it to her, watching with slight amusement as the dark haired girl began clumsily brushing her own hair. She winced and growled to herself every time she snagged a knot, practically ripping her own hair out as she tugged on it.

"Who's Sofia?" Seras asked, figuring that maybe she was a close friend of the girls or something.

Lily looked confused for a moment before she laughed. "Oh yeah – past mummy. Sofia's our sister."

Seras felt like the ground had disappeared beneath her feet. The world seemed to tilt on its axis as she felt like she was about to pass out again. But this time, she thankfully didn't. However, that didn't stop the dizzying sensation and the fear and horror that was building up inside her. There was… _MORE?! Again, HOW?! WHY? This wasn't making any damn sense!_ Sister as in… biological sister?! Step sister?! Half-sister?! A… _nun?_ Seras knew it was stupid and futile to hope that the last option was true. Why did the universe seem to hate her so much?

"This is so weird and confusing," Luna grumbled as she continued to fight with her hair.

"You're telling me," Seras squeaked, right as Walter popped his head around the door.

"Is everything alright, ladies? Are you ready to go?" he asked politely.

"Yeah!" both of the girls yelled excitedly at the same time.

Seras said nothing as her whole body went on autopilot, following the two girls and Walter out of her chambers and into the main hallway of the basement levels. Lily and Luna chatted and played as they went, while Seras lagged behind, trying to resist the urge to smash her head against the wall in the hopes that she would wake up from this nightmare. This just had to be someone playing a prank on her. She knew her master could play some sick and twisted games, so maybe it was him that was behind all of this?

"Miss Victoria, are you alright?" Walter whispered back to her, turning slightly to look upon her with concern.

"Just peachy," Seras responded with a forced smile.

Walter sighed as they began making their way out of the basement and into the main parts of the manor. Seras gazed out of the window and could just about see the rising sun peeking out from the tops of the trees. All she wanted to do right now was curl up in her coffin and shut the rest of the world out.

"I'm sure this must be very overwhelming for you."

Seras laughed humourlessly in response. These past twenty-four hours had felt like they had lasted an eternity. Everything had been so normal when she had woken up early in the evening. She reported to Integra as per usual, and was sent on a typical ghoul and chipped vampire extermination mission. Simple. Normal. It had been part of her every day routine since she had become a part of this supernatural world. Now everything was topsy-turvy. Her entire world had been turned upside down. Overwhelming didn't even begin to cover it.

Walter shot her one last sympathetic look before he led them all into one of the smaller kitchens that was mainly used as storage for the blood bags. The freezer was much larger in this kitchen, making it the perfect spot. Seras rarely ever came in here, so she looked around with slight interest. It looked like hardly anyone ever came in here, but that was probably for the best. Despite this though, it looked like Walter kept it very well maintained as there was hardly a speck of dust or dirt in sight.

Seras slumped down over the kitchen isle while Walter continued to make his way towards the freezer. The twins watched curiously, trying to peer around each other and get a better look at everything. They looked like they had never even seen a kitchen before. It seemed that Lily didn't dare touch anything while Luna's eyes became locked on a toaster before making her way towards it. Seras merely sighed, getting up from the table and quietly grabbing hold of Luna's arm so that she could drag her back. She wasn't willing to test just how durable their bodies were.

Walter returned carrying three blood bags which the twins eyed hungrily while Seras eyed them with disgust. She wrinkled her nose as Walter placed them down on the table in front of her. The butler shot her a knowing grin before he handed two of them to Lily and Luna. They stared at the packet curiously before figuring out that they would need to bite into it. Seras watched as they sunk their tiny fangs into the plastic, the action always reminding her of the process of extracting venom from snakes. Their little faces twisted in disgust.

"Ew! It's cold!" Luna cried out grumpily.

"I apologise, Miss Luna." Walter bowed. "But this is all that we have access to. I'm afraid we cannot allow the consumption from a fresh source."

Luna grumbled to herself before forcing herself to keep drinking. Lily did the same, though she kept quieter about her complaints. Meanwhile, Seras stubbornly stared down at her own untouched blood bag, looking at it as if it was a bomb that would explode at any second. She couldn't bring herself to watch as the twins drained the horrific liquid from the bag. Her stomach protested against her stubborn brain. The vampire side of her fought to make her give in. The metallic scent of the blood was both intoxicatingly disgusting yet desirable at the same time. Her throat burned, and Seras knew that there was only one way to soothe it. Walter wasn't going to let her out until she had drunk at least some of it. Plus, she needed to consume at least _some_ for safety reasons.

With a sigh, Seras picked the bag up, trying not to cringe at the firm yet squishy sensation of the blood that had been vacuum packed inside. The label on it read O negative, not that those words meant anything to Seras. Blood was blood. It was all gross and served to remind Seras of the monster that she had become.

Taking a deep breath, she allowed her fangs to pierce the bag and drained as much of it as she could as quickly as possible. The iron and coppery taste was exquisite to her vampire senses, but the inexperienced part of her wanted to gag and spit the foul substance out. But she fought off that urge and managed to pretty much finish the bag in one gulp. She slammed the plastic back down on the marble surface before pushing it away from her.

"Very good, Miss Victoria," Walter complimented. "I'm sure Master Alucard will be most pleased."

Seras grumbled nonsense to herself.

Lily and Luna finished their pack off far less dramatically than the older vampire, and Walter smiled as he took the empty plastic from them and disposed of it. The two girls then both yawned at the same time, and Seras too found herself fighting off a wave of fatigue. It had been such a long day. No doubt it had been for Lily and Luna as well. Hopefully tomorrow, they could get them back home.

Walter chuckled. "It looks like it's bedtime for the vampires."

"I'm not tired!" Luna protested but was soon interrupted by another wide yawn.

Lily didn't even bother trying to hide it as she slumped against her sister, barely managing to keep her eyes open. Luna looked like she was about to push her sister away before she too slumped down, almost toppling the two of them to the floor as she did so. Seras couldn't help but smile at the cute sight, the disgusting blood now all but forgotten about. She scooped them both up, each of them feeling light in her arms as they nestled their faces against Seras' collarbones. The light breathing brushed against her skin, and Walter too smiled at the sight as he led the three of them back into the basement. He opened Seras' chamber door for her, and she smiled at him thankfully as she carried the sleepy vampires into her room.

"You'll be alright keeping an eye on them, won't you?" Walter asked as he remained standing in the doorway. "I'll just be upstairs helping out Sir Integra."

"Of course," Seras replied as she kicked off the lid of her coffin. Did vampire children sleep in coffins? Oh well, this would have to do as it was the only comfortable place in Seras' chambers for them.

"Good day, Miss Victoria," Walter then added before softly closing the door behind him.

Seras listened as his footsteps travelled down the corridor and back up the stairs. She then sighed as she gently laid the twins down against the soft cushions before she climbed in to sit down next to them and keep watch. It seemed that the two girls were now completely fast asleep, and they both curled into tight balls next to each other. All the draculina could do was stare down at them in awe. They truly were wonderful and beautiful creatures, no matter how terrifying Seras found this situation. Will she and her master really bring such lovely and lively girls into the world in the future? Maybe… whatever happened in the future between them was worth it to have Lily and Luna in her life. And so much more, it sounded like.

Seras had always thought that the greatest gift her master had ever given her was a second chance at life. The ability to fight on, cheat death, and live for an eternity. But it seemed he would be giving her something far more precious. She couldn't even bring herself to care to think about the circumstances as she stared down at the sleeping little monsters beneath her. They existed. They were beautiful. They were charming. And they were hers. And they loved her. And… she loved them too. How could she not? They were her flesh and blood. A part of her. And Seras was now beginning to sense that.

Smiling gently to herself, Seras leaned down so that she could plant a soft kiss against their temples. She sunk herself further down into her coffin, making sure that she didn't disturb the twins in the process. She could forget about everything else for now and just enjoy this tender moment. For the first time since she was a child, Seras felt almost complete and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Luna are so much fun to write, and I'm so glad to see that many of you guys have already become heavily attached to them lol. Thank you so much for your comments and for leaving kudos! It's what inspires me to keep writing! I hope that you enjoyed this latest chapter and I'll see you again soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I have a bunch of Hellsing WIPs at this point, so sue me. I fancied writing something on the more light-hearted side of things, and I have always been a sucker for this type of fanfiction cliche. Hopefully the characters won't be too OOC in this story since it's more on the comedy side of things; nothing too jarring... I think. I hope. Thank you so much for reading the first chapter!


End file.
